


The Only Exception

by Alpha_and_Omega



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oh god, sorry if it sucks, this is my first story ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_and_Omega/pseuds/Alpha_and_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles comes back from College for Summer Vacation, he finds a lot has changed in Beacon Hills.... including his Best Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction, sorry if it's not wonderful. This is un-Beta'd. Leave suggestions in the comments, or even tips if you'd like, I'm open to help. :3 Hope you Enjoy!!

‘‘Well, I’m off!’’ Stiles called to his roommates as he made his way out the door. It was finally summer vacation and he was planning on going back to Beacon Hills to handle some ‘un-finished business’.

‘’Have a nice summer dude, see you next semester!’’ His friend Caden said as he passed Stiles in the living room. Caden was about Stiles’ height with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, him and Stiles were the closest of the five roommates. Caden was staying at the apartment for the summer, someone needed to watch the apartment anyway, and he was glad to do it.

‘‘Thanks man, you too. Don’t trash the place.’’ Stiles smiled as Caden pulled him into a bear hug, Stiles could smell his cologne, and damn did it smell nice. With that, Stiles was out the door heading towards his Jeep, he shoved all his bags in the back seat and hopped in the front. He put the keys in the ignition, and after some coaxing, started the jeep, he plugged in his phone and played Pandora. He had a long drive ahead of him.

Welcome to the New Age, to the New Age! Woah, Woah, I’m Radioactive, Radioac-

Stiles paused Pandora as he pulled into a 7-11 parking lot, he had been driving for 2 hours and he felt tired. He walked into 7-11 still singing Radioactive, he made his way to the Slurpee machine and grabbed the biggest cup they had filling it with Cherry and Pina Colada. While he was searching for a green straw in the straw box someone placed there hand on his back.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Stiles turned around to see a glowing eyes and teeth. Without thinking he dropped his Slurpee all over the floor. Then he heard laughing, and looked up to see Erica curled over gasping for breath as she tried to get control over herself.

‘‘Omg Stiles, you should have seen your face! You were so sca-‘‘ she started laughing again, this time there was no sound except a little squeak here and there. ‘‘You’re so easy to scare! How’ve you been!’’ Stiles’ heart was still beating extremely fast , he was scowling at Erica. ‘’Oh come on, you know it was funny, don’t act all Butt Hurt!’’

‘’Erica you scared the shit out of me! I dropped my Slurpee! Ughh!’’ Stiles’ snapped back, all he wanted to do was get a Slurpee and get back on the road, now his Slurpee was all over the floor and he couldn’t get his heart to calm down. ‘‘Why are you here anyway?’’

‘’Me and Boyd are going on a vacation, getting away from Beacon Hills for a bit. So much Scott and Allison drama.’’ Erica walked over to the counter and asked the cashier for some rags to clean up Stiles’ mess.

‘’There’s always going to be Scott and Allison drama, did you expect it to end?’’ Stiles caught one of the rags and kneeled down to wipe up the Slurpee. ‘’They’re the weirdest couple.’’

Erica kneeled down beside him helping him wipe, ‘’We did expect it to end…you know…after Isaac and Scott..’’ Erica eyed the boy in front of her questioningly, did he really not know what had happened within the last year.

“What do you mean Isaac and Scott” Stiles raised his eyebrow. What is Erica talking about, what happened while I was gone, what did I miss.   
Erica quickly stood up walking to the trash can to throw out her rag before turning to say goodbye to Stiles. “Well, it was nice seeing you, text me sometime.”

“Erica! What happened between Isaac and Scott! Tell me!” Stiles had thrown out his rags and was now blocking Erica from leaving the 7-11.

“Stiles, it’s none of my business. I’m sure Scott will tell you when you get home…you can’t just wait…please.”

“No, I want to know now. I can’t wait another three hours, Erica..tell me.”

“Fine” Erica turned around and walked back towards the Ice Cream. “It happened about a month after you moved..Isaac was talking to Derek about having feelings for someone in the pack...” She trailed off, leaning down to pick up two Drumsticks, “Should I get nut covered, or not nut covered..what do you think Stiles?”

“Erica! Stop stalling!” Stiles reluctantly pointed at the Drumstick with nuts before giving Erica a death-glare.

“Uhmm…well, anyway, Isaac was asking Derek if it was okay to date someone within the pack…and uh..well..Isaac and Scott are dating!” She blurted out the words then quickly ran up to the register to pay, trying to ignore Stiles looking at her in awe. Scott and Isaac…what..but…that’s. Stiles couldn’t make sense of it in his head.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me! This is something I would like to be aware of! Just cause I’m not in town doesn’t mean I don’t like to know things! You guys are dicks! How did that even happen! Oh my god….I can’t even..I knew it! I freaking knew it!” Stiles pumped his fist in the air, receiving a curious look from Erica and the Cashier.

“What do you mean you ‘knew it’, you knew Scott and Isaac were going to date. How would you know that.”

“By the way they always acted, Isaac was always by Scotts side, even after he moved out. They were always hanging out, and they would act scandalized whenever we’d mention seeing them together. It was so obvious.” Just then Stiles remembered why he came to 7-11 in the first place, he turned around and headed back to the Slurpee machine making another concoction.

“Well, uhm, I’m gonna go. Bye Stiles” 

“See ya later Erica” Stiles walked up to the register, unable to hide the grin on his face. This is going to be an interesting vacation.


End file.
